


Lingua Franca

by oneill



Category: Megami Kouhosei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/pseuds/oneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fic_promptly prompt: Megami Kouhosei, Zero+any, mentally translating into and from Japanese is frustrating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingua Franca

Okay, so. Admittedly, there are plenty of people out there smarter than Zero, but he's not _stupid_. Just, maybe he comes across that way sometimes because his tongue trips over his brain. Or the other way around. Whichever.

The point is, he'd sound a lot less dumb if he wasn't always having to keep his Interplanetary Koiné straight. Or if Interplanetary Koiné made any kind of sense (the idioms are just bizarre half the time), or at least had the words he needed. How do you even translate something like _sasuga_ , really?

So he's got all these ideas, but they don't always come out right, and that Hiead asshole pounces on every little mistake like it's a newborn kitten for him to vivisect. Probably a lot of the others take Zero's slip-ups the same way, only they know how to act like decent human beings. Some of them--like Clay--even try to cover for him. Zero honestly doesn't know whether that's better or worse.

Erts always seems to get what he means, though.


End file.
